Paints, coatings and pressure-sensitive adhesives are known wherein copolymers obtained by copolymerization of acetoacetoxyalkyl methacrylates and other monomers are crosslinked with crosslinking agents such as polyamine compounds or isocyanate compounds. (See, for example, Patent document 1 and Patent document 2). However, no patent document or non-patent document can be found which describes the use of a nonaqueous pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a copolymer obtained by copolymerization of a (meth)acrylic monomer having an acetoacetyl group, and one or more monomers selected from among other (meth)acrylic monomers and copolymerizable vinyl monomers, as the pressure-sensitive adhesive used in a medicinal tape preparation for percutaneous absorption.
Tape preparations for percutaneous absorption have been known which comprise a drug and plasticizer in a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer, wherein a ketone group-containing pressure-sensitive adhesive is substantially crosslinked with a polyamine crosslinking agent. (See, for example, Patent document 3). However, no description is found of a tape preparation for percutaneous absorption having a pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising a copolymer with an acetoacetyl group.
There have also been known preparations for percutaneous absorption which contain an isosorbide dinitrate coronary vasodilator and a fatty acid ester in a crosslinked pressure-sensitive adhesive comprising an acrylic copolymer composed of an acrylic acid alkyl ester and a functional monomer as essential components. (See, for example, Patent document 4). However, this preparation for percutaneous absorption employs a crosslinking agent, and it is stated that without a crosslinking agent the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer lacks cohesive strength and cannot be used in a preparation for percutaneous absorption. In addition, Patent documents 3 and 4 do not provide examples of tape preparations for percutaneous absorption with pressure-sensitive adhesives comprising copolymers with acetoacetyl groups.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 6-108033    Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 7-238203    Patent document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-535475    Patent document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI No. 8-81369